Hunter Stone
Hunter Stone, previously known as '''Dawn Collins, is a seventeen-year-old amnesiac teenage E.V.O. with the ability of creating and controlling elemental constructs at will. She is a transferred experimental test subject inducted into Providence as their agent, in hope of mastering her powers. History Backstory Hunter is the second daughter and third youngest child born to Bianca Jewell and former nanite research scientist Bruno Collins in Rochester, Minnesota on May 15th as Dawn Lena Jewell-Collins. As a young child, Hunter had fallen gravely ill and was diagnosed with a high fever and rare lung disease. When coming close to her death, Hunter was illegitimately injected with the incomplete Iota nanite which miraculously saved her life regardless. Since then, she had then eventually underwent some minor side affects during her school-aged years, unnoticeable at first, such as withstanding fire and being able to talk to plants. About a year following the Nanite Event, Hunter got lost and separated from her family due to escaping from a mindless E.V.O. rampage. She traveled alone to a small suburban town and stumbled across four young teenagers named Flare, Ryder, Chance, and Jade. With her newly formed friendship with Flare, Hunter was invited to join the reluctant group and thus eventually came to befriend the others. As part of the team, she then gave herself a new name, Hunter Stone and was chosen to become their leader (now called "the Alpha Gang") . A few months after spending time together, Hunter and the gang encountered a ruthless and narcissistic crime boss Galvin. Unknown to her friends, Galvin had secretly given Hunter the opportunity to gain her own "freedom" and better lifestyle if she dumped her friends and work for him. Though hesitant at first, she strongly refused his proposition and escaped, which greatly infuriated Galvin. Fearing of the crime lord's threats and the safety of her friends, Hunter abandoned the Alpha Gang and traveled alone once again. Months later after her "disappearance" from the gang, Hunter had unintentionally crossed paths with The Pack. She was taken to see Van Kleiss by force for accidentally interfering with their task. She was luckily spared and allowed to stay in Abysus. During her brief stay, she immediately grew suspicious and fearful of their motives. When she was offered by Van Kleiss to help "enhance" her powers, Hunter timidly refused. She then got brutally attacked for going against his order and was being drained of her nanites as "punishment". Hunter managed to break free before becoming completely petrified and was able to escape safely away from Abysus, which resulted in losing most of her memories. Several days later, Hunter was found on the brink of dying from dehydration by a few Latria scientists. From there, she was rescued and taken into their small remote and hidden management of Latria. Surprised by the realization of her newfound power and control over her nanites, Hunter became an E.V.O. test subject under the head scientists Vincent and Lawrence. During her time spent in Latria, she was partnered with another E.V.O. name Allyson and became close friends with them until Allyson's abandonment. Three years later, after the abandonment of her partner and former friend Allyson, Hunter had consistently refused to cooperate with the scientists. This eventually led Hunter to getting transferred over to Providence and became inducted as one of their agents. Overtime, she has formed a close relationship with Providence agent Rex Salazar to the point of developing intimate feelings for him. During Rex's six month disappearance and Black Knight's new leadership, Hunter relinquished her position as their agent and left Providence. She met up her Alpha Gang friends and fled to Latria, once again becoming their test subject. Under the new Latria management, Hunter was given more freedom and better treatment than her past experiences, however, she reverted back to her cold distant persona, fearing of being hunted or captured likely due to realizing Black Knight's motives. Reluctantly forced to leave Latria after New Providence's raid, Hunter was taken in and sheltered by the Jefferson family for a brief period of time before reuniting with Rex and joining him at the Providence Defect base after learning about his reappearance. Dawn of Life : Main Article: Hunter's History in Dawn of Life Generator Rex: Ganglands : Main Article: Hunter's History in Generator Rex: Ganglands Personality Hunter is an emotionally sensitive and insecure type of person, always having a habit of second guessing her own opinion. She tends to doubt and criticize herself on everything she does and or have caused. Whether or not her actions were accidental, Hunter always takes full responsibility of them and puts the blame on herself. Her self-depressing impressions often clouds her judgment from all the food things in life. She tends to over think way too much about the negatives rather than the positives. Hunter is very shy and hesitant to express her own thoughts and feelings. Regardless, Hunter has a very kind, sweet and caring personality. Hunter isn't afraid of standing up for her friends, family, and innocent others. She is willing to save the lives of her loved ones, even if it means risking her own. When necessary, Hunter can sometimes act brave on her own and be quick to react in certain situations. However, she often has the tendency to hide her true emotions by acting cold and distant towards anyone. Her sensitivity tends to make her vulnerable to be easily influenced and manipulated by others and obscures her from taking notice of her gentle, kind-hearted side. Hunter is far too overly concerned about other people's opinions rather than listening to her own. She always believes that whatever others say about her, good or bad, as true and takes their points of views first before hers. She thinks that being an E.V.O. makes other people think of her as a freak or disgrace to society. Hunter feels that she doesn't belong anywhere and is being looked down upon. She finds herself much at ease in being herself when she is around other E.V.O.s like her. From experience of being a labrat, Hunter understand the feeling of what it's like being a prisoner held against their own will. She is known to have a severe case of claustrophobia. Being encased in small enclosed spaces for an extended periods of time will cause Hunter to panic, hyperventilate and go into a mental breakdown. While doing so, Hunter will slowly lose her sanity and control over her powers. Comforted with a personal possession or a significant other in said small space, or in other situations, will sometimes ease Hunter's anxiety. She also has the tendency to frequently wake up feeling traumatized and or anxious from her nightmares or forgotten past memories. Hunter does displays having a keen interest in romance and relationships, however, she is very hesitant to express this towards anyone. She has a soft spot for good-hearted individuals who aren't afraid to show their sensitive side. She despises people flirting with her, strongly believing it as a sign of teasing and or mockery. Hunter also has a bit of an issue in trusting other people due to her trauma as she tends to get shy and wary when meeting new people. Overtime, she has eventually learned to trust others around her, but still sometimes feels precautions on whether or not they should earn her trust. Physical Appearance Hunter is a young average teenager of American descent mixed with distant Japanese, Irish and slight German heritage. She has slightly tanned peach-orange skin, long dark brown hair and bright scarlet eyes. Her height is approximately two inches shorter than Rex Salazar. Her casual outfit consists of a dark blue t-shirt over a dark purple tank-top, a short dark gray skirt, light brown fingerless gloves, black thigh high stockings and black shoes. The right sleeve of Hunter's t-shirt hangs over her right shoulder and her right glove is slightly longer than her left one. She also wears a pair of dark gray mini shorts hidden underneath her skirt. In combat, Hunter often sports on a long yellow bandana headband tied around her forehead. Hunter's secondary occasional outfit is consisted more of an adventurous look. She wears a dark blue tank-top with dark purple shoulder straps, dark gray skirt with a pair of visible shorts underneath, light brown fingerless gloves (with a orange "v"-shaped strap around the wrist) over long dark brown sleeves, an auburn belt and black thigh-high boots. Her yellow bandana is slightly shorter and has a dark brown "x"-shaped strap on her right leg. For her sleeping attire, Hunter typically sports on her dark purple tank-top and a pair of dark gray shorts. According to most teenage boys (mostly non-E.V.O.s), she is considered beautiful and attractive. Hunter, oon the other hand, is completely unaware of her own beauty and thinks otherwise. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'''Healing: Hunter is able to heal almost any injuries on both humans and E.V.O.s alike. She can use her nanites to communicate with other nanites to repair the physical damages done to the host. While she is capable to heal most common injuries, Hunter is unable to do so on anything life- or limb-threatening related. Using too much of her healing ability all at once will cause Hunter pain and drain her energy, likely causing her to pass out for an unknown period of time. Hunter's healing ability is strictly limited to healing everyone else except herself. *'Plant and Animal Communication:' Hunter is capable of communicating with almost any plant and animal life (including plant and animals E.V.O.s). This enables her to understand their feelings and thoughts. In order to perform this ability, Hunter must be in direct physical contact with them. Currently, Hunter has currently mastered the ability to talk to plants but is still having severe difficulty with animals. *'Elemental Manifestation:' Hunter can use her nanites to convert her body into any known natural element at will, however she is limited to only earth, metal, fire, water, and ice. Her elemental powers are strongly tied to her fears and emotions; they react easily depending on the mental stability of her feelings. Overtime, she has managed to sustain some of her emotions from triggering her powers. This ability will shut off if her emotions overwhelm her to an extent; during then, it will randomly limit her with a small amount of her powers. **'Cryokinesis:' Considered as one of her commonly used ability, Hunter has the ability to freeze almost anything through direct contact within a 12 to 13 feet radius max. She can shape and compress the size of the ice and frost at will. Hunter is also able to use this ability to encase and preserve any organic or inorganic materials. Hunter can also utilize her cryokinesis and harness it for physical combat, which she does so by “freezing” her arms and/or legs to create ice claws/feet. **'Pyrokinesis:' Her second most commonly used ability. Much like her cryokinesis, Hunter is able to create and generate fire from her hands and her feet. Hunter can use this ability to heat, melt or explode almost any substance through direct contact as well as harness it for pryokinetic combat. *'Elemental Manipulation:' She is stated by the Latria scientists to have the ability to control any nearby natural elements within a 12 feet radius. Since Hunter has extreme difficulty mastering this ability and goes unconscious after every attempt, she rarely uses it. Eventually, Hunter has been able to manipulate nothing but water and earth for a very short amount of time though it can still exhausts Hunter of all her strength and energy. Other Abilities *'Life Stability:' Unbeknownst to Hunter, she possesses a nanite called the Iota, largely responsible from sustaining her life. The Iota has the ability to give her a regular amount of life support and lifespan of an average human being. Due to the Iota being downgraded and incomplete, it cannot function on its own without a host and Hunter cannot survive without it. If the Iota was under any circumstance removed from her body or destroyed, Hunter will most likely succumb to her illness and die (fall into a deep state of coma without any chance of reviving), as well as the Iota. Furthermore, the Iota can only prevent Hunter from succumbing to her childhood illness, but it does not make her immune to any cold, illness, or any other deaths. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Hunter does display a small amount of basic hand-to-hand combat. This ability has improved overtime from her experience in Latria, however, she is more likely to use her elemental powers rather than without. *'Enhanced Durability:' According to a Latrian scientist, Hunter is considered to have incredible strength and durability than the average human. She has the ability to withstand a certain capacity of physical damage, however, since she has displayed this capability through the use of her elemental manifestation, it is very likely that her strength and durability are enhanced only when her elemental abilities are active. Relationships : Main Article: Hunter Stone's relationships Trivia *Hunter was named after her late maternal great-grandmother and does not like to be called by her previous name from anyone she is not related to, her close friends being the only exception. *Hunter has an emotional connection with her yellow bandana; **She often sleeps with it (wrapped around and/or held in her hand). **Hunter always brings it with her wherever she goes. **Helps keep her calm and focused during battle (or when feeling anxious). * Hunter's Iota nanite is downgraded and powers relatively small compared to the Alpha, Omega and the Meta Nanites. The Iota has bugged self-defense program which can unintentionally cause Hunter to become a mindless hostile E.V.O. if her nanites were ever tampered or threatened with. *Hunter's pyrokinesis and cryokinesis are the only two elemental powers that she is able to use simultaneously. *She is skilled in singing and archery and has slight acrophobia and arachnophobia. Category:Original Characters Category:BldySrw88 Category:Hunter Stone Category:Alpha Gang Category:E.V.O Category:Females Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Providence agents Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters